


Mostly Tame

by BeatriceEagle



Series: Blame It On the Stardust: A Kesha Star Trek Vid Album [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, just to be clear, not precisely a shipping vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/BeatriceEagle
Summary: Julian and Garak are in love! What can possibly go wrong?A fanvid set to "Godzilla" by Kesha.Part of a vid album of Star Trek fanvids set to the songs in Kesha'sRainbowalbum.





	Mostly Tame

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this vid started as a kind of in-joke with myself, as I was watching DS9 and listening to _Rainbow_ at the same time—"heh, Godzilla, Garak's a lizard"—and then spiraled out of control when I realized what an excellent fit the song actually was for my conception of Garak and Bashir's dynamic.
> 
> There's some Star Trek-level violence in this vid, and in particular, there are a couple of shots between Garak and Bashir that aren't actually domestic violence on the show, but because this is kind of a shipping vid, they are framed that way in the vid.


End file.
